happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buckalow Comes Back
"Buckalow Comes Back" is the 55th and last episode of Season 5 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It was released on September 15, 2017. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Buckalow *Ivy *The Ringmaster *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Montay *Aldo *Lucrecia the Scientist (flashback) *Timo the Scientist (flashback) *Joselito the Elder (mentioned) Transcript (In the circus parking lot) *Buckalow: Ringmaster, when are we going on our new show? *Ringmaster: I wonder what i can do? Maybe we can go to Gentoo-Land or Penguin-Land? *Buckalow: Not Gentoo-Land, these gentoos alway make me anxious. *Ringmaster: Then how about Penguin-Land again? *Buckalow: Yeah, Mumble is back there worrying about us. We have to go back to perform a show. *Ringmaster: Sound like a great idea. I love the sound of that. (The ice circus train head over to Penguin-Land. At Penguin-Land.) *Terry: Indigo, do you have any semesters set up for school? *Principal Indigo: Yes. Everything is ready for a new semester. Schools, collages and more. *Terry: I be happy to bring my daughter in for the fun. *Principal Indigo: That's good. *Terry: I except the exams to come on before the end of the year. *Principal Indigo: That's good. I love to see that coming. *Terry: You bet my friend. *Principal Indigo: I believe. It will be a start of a new quarter. (With Mumble and his friends at the playground) *Gloria: Do you think Erik could start a collage in the future? *Mumble: I guess so. I hope he can make new friends around the world like he did with Montay and Esequiel. *Gloria: I thought about it. *Mumble: Yeah, good old times. We had many good memories, great adventures and many more that reflex the past. *Gloria: I knew it. *Mumble: I hear something. Could it be- *Gloria: Buckalow! *Mumble: Buckalow? He's back? *Gloria: Come on, the train is heading to our land. *Mumble: Genius. *Terry: Everyone, the circus train is back. *Mary: It's outside! *Edwin: There it goes. *Dorcena: They're back! *Ashley: Oh boy, look! (The train stop by at Penguin-Land) *Noah: Wow. *Memphis: Is that a train? *Norma Jean: That must be it. *Mumble: Here it goes. *Ringmaster: *come out of the train* Greetings my friends, we have returned at last. *Terry: Welcome back. *Mumble: Are you ready for more fun? *Ringmaster: Yes. Let me bring Buckalow and the rest of the people in. *Buckalow: I'm back everyone. *Mumble: Buckalow! *Buckalow: The man is in the house. *Gloria: Oh my god. *Erik: It's you. *Memphis: Oh my. *Buckalow: Ha ha ha. I am back in Penguin-Land. *Norma Jean: Oh my goodness. *Seymour: Yo. *Buckalow: Oh yeah. *Ringmaster: You said it buddy. *Buckalow: Ivy? *Ivy: Buckalow. *Buckalow: It's you. *Ivy: I didn't see you there. *Mumble: What do you have to say? *Buckalow: Um? I'm weak in circus performances. *Ringmaster: You're not weak in circus performances. You're the special one. *Buckalow: But i alway fail in things and people laughed and boo at me like they did last time here. *Ringmaster: But that is the old news buddy. It happened two years ago. *Buckalow: "No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak *The Chorus: Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya *Buckalow: But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that *Terry: Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that. *Ivy: No thank you They call me after dark, I don't want no part My habits, they hold me like a grudge I promise I won't budge One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong *Buckalow: But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak *The Chorus: Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya *Buckalow: But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that *Terry: We, we fall for that Wake up, we fall again We, we fall for that Can't wait to fall again *Buckalow: One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong *The Chorus: But we're weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that We're weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that We're weak Go! Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee ya But we're weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that Ooh waaaaaaa ee ya ee yaaaaa *Buckalow: Wow, a chorus for me? *Everyone: *cheers* *Ringmaster: I didn't know you can sing. *Mumble: Oh yeah. Way a go. *Buckalow: Woo hoo. So i'm not weak. *Edwin: But we emperors are weak. But these adelies are strong like men. *Ivy: Just be yourself. *Buckalow: Thank you so much Ivy. *Ivy: You're welcome. *Ringmaster: Is there anything to show us? *Mumble: Just take a look at the land and we got so many cool stuff to show you. *Buckalow: Okie dokie. MORE TO COME SEE YOU IN SEASON 6 Trivia *The title is similar to the 53th episode "Santa Comes Back" which is actually a Christmas special. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions